1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lightweight internal electroconductive connectors for solderless battery cell connection, which include a core of metal having an outer insulative adhesive coated plastic film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Alakline metal or alkaline earth metal batteries are in demand due to the many advantages that they provide in terms of weight, and electrical characteristics.
Such batteries due to the sensitive nature of their components require special handling and require connector materials that are compatible with the materials used in battery construction. A particularly desirable material for battery construction is lithium metal, which is often used in the anode.
Connectors used inside the battery, particularly cell connectors, must possess good electrical conductivity characteristics as well as component compatibility, and be of light weight.
Batteries constructed of alkaline or alkaline earth metal contain alkaline metal foils or alkaline metal coated substrates and cathode material coated substrates as current collectors. The prior art connectors were difficult to apply, requiring excessive time to electroconductively connect battery current collectors and other components together, and to maintain good electroconductivity. In addition, the connectors were not light weight, which becomes important for ease of assembly when constructing large multiple cell batteries, such as those used to power electric vehicles.
It has been desired to use lightweight solderless connectors but until the present invention no satisfactory and practical connectors have been available.